Six Heros and Two Morons
by Agent Washingtub
Summary: BH6/X-ray and Vav crossover When Ms. Hilda moves to San Franzokyo she finds out that there are also Heros protecting the city. Well things can only get better for her


Intro: When Ms. Hilda moves to San Franzokyo she finds out that there are also Heros protecting the City. Well things can only get better for her.

* * *

 **So I had this idea for a long time and finally convinced myself to write it down. This is a BH6 x X-ray and Vav fanfiction.  
X-ray and Vav is a short comic-like cartoon series made by Rooster Teeth. **

**Disclaimer: hollowvoice I don't own BH6 or X-ray and Vav /hollowvoice YES MADE IT A FEW WORDS MORE**

* * *

Hiro:

It started like a normal day for Hiro Hamada.

After ignoring the alarm clock he stayed in bed for another 20 minutes until he stood up dressed up and went down to the cafe.  
*yawn*"Morning Aunt Cass how are you doing?" the young teen asked as he jumped down the stairs taking two steps at a time.

"Oh Hey Hiro" came from the only waitress of the Lucky Cat Cafe "Doing fine. Orders are on that table"  
She pointed out to one unused table without chairs. All of the plates had notes with numbers on them except for one, entitled 'Hiro'

After hastily serving breakfast to tables 3, 4, 5 and 7 Hiro had his own breakfast. The dished washed and stored in the cupboard, he sped up the stairs again to get to University via Baymax airlines. Hiro kneed down next to a very special red box and pushed a blue button that didn't really fit the rest of the box. When the big marshmallow-like robot inflated, he took a few steps back.

"Hello Hiro. I see you requi-" he stopped in mid sentence "I regret to inform you that my non-medical services are currently unavailable. My system has been corrupted."

"What? How would... Why would... Erm. Baymax run a check on all modified data since the last backup. Also check if your body is still functional." Hiros expression changed from little tired and calm to anxious and fully awake.

"Scanning... Scan complete. It seems as if someone has added new functionalities. Shall I prohibit myself from using these functions until they are properly tested?"

"Yes please. Otherwise you are fine, right?" "Affirmative" "Alright then lets go. Maybe the guys at the university will know what's up."

六 + 二 = 八

GoGo:

With a creak the garage door opened, revealing the black image of a female figure against a bright sunrise. She walked into the garage then turned left where a table stood with a black, skin-tight, suit a helmet on top and two wheels left and right of it. Her eyes widened in shock.

六 + 二 = 八

At the University:

When Hiro opened the door to the lab he was tackled down by a panicking Wasabi.

"My stuff doesn't work. The blades don't activate. I turned it on like always but the blades are gone. Help me please" the word barraged the young teen genius.

"Ok let me take a look at it." Hiro said as he walked to where the vambraces laid. He took the rear end and lifted it. "So let's turn it on and " he immediately dropped it when there was a flash of light and a hole in the table in front of him.

"So it does work. Just..." Hiro said as he took a step back and motioned Wasabi to do the same. Then with a slashing motion and another flash he split the table in half.

"I figured it out. It only activates if there is something for it to cut. Here take them back."

Suddenly the door burst open and an overly hyped Fred stormed in. He charged at Hiro to tell him THE NEWS:  
"Hey Hiro you won't believe what happened. I wanted to put on my costume and I saw that it was different. more detailed a bit darker and super more badass. Well you can see it as I have it on but the more important part comes now. I wanted to scare away the neighbors cat by spitting fire in the air but it was super hot and it was BLUE and I think it's awesome and I love it."

"So... someone messed up your equipment and you recklessly tested it already." Hiro sweatdropped "well since nothing happened this causes us no trouble testing it ourselves."

"Erm... Guys" Said Honeylemon who no one seemed to have noticed yet. "I think my chemical handbag also got changed. I think this is organic chemistry." she said while studying her carry-on.

an hour later

GoGo was pissed. Without her equipment she had to use public transport. but it was so slow it seemed as if the driver took a nap at every station. Pushing the doors to the lab open she walked to Hiro to report. "Hiro you won't believe " "You couldn't use your suit and " he glanced at his watch "you had to use public transport. Am I right." "Yes. How would you know that?" "Well something similar happened to all of us."

later at night:

Somewhere in a dark street a woman with purple hair walked by. She stopped and took a deep breath. 'I just hope they haven't done anything stupid with it yet. Well in any case they're better than _them_.'

* * *

 **Yes I'm gonna include the two super morons from the RT show. That is if I am not lazy enough to abandon this story.**

 **Anyways feel free to do all that good stuff for me like following/fav-ing and always review to shout out your opinion and possible ways for me to improve.**


End file.
